


Find You in the Day

by ProfoundlyInLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, F/M, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: With the Evil Queen initiating her final attack, Naval Captain and Protector of Princess Emma, was forced to send her through the enchanted wardrobe, making promises he hoped to the Gods he could keep.





	Find You in the Day

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in ages but my husband is encouraging me to start again. Hopefully it's not too disastrous.

The air in the room was suffocating. Thick smoke filling his lungs with every breath, his eyes burning as he searched the hall for his love. There was chaos in every corner as the fire grew thicker. People were running for exits, calling for loved ones, the fear in their voices pained his very soul. Yet he could do nothing for them. Instead he was searching for her. His world was worthless without her, and she had to survive this attack even if it meant sending her away.

The Evil Queen had been launching attacks like this for many years now, with no clear end in sight. Parts of the kingdom have generations who have never knew a time without war. There were young men forced to leave their families to save their kingdom from a never ending threat. One with more power and darkness in their heart than Killian had ever seen in his lifetime. He still remembers the day the Navy showed up his orphanage and asked for every man over the age of fourteen. He took the only thing he truly owned with him, his elder brothers journal, and left to become a Naval Officer, eventually Captain of the Jewel of the Realm. While war had done something positive for him, we watched everyone around him lose everything they had and everyone they loved. 

There has been talks of a savior amongst the villagers, coming from long ago written prophecies. Some thought they held weight, while others felt that they were whisperings of the desperate. That a Orphan girl would come to their land, one with the purest heart, and set them free from their endless curse. Killian doubted such things. He didn’t even believe the Evil Queen could do such a thing, curse an entire land. It was preposterous. 

Yet here he was, surrounded by a blazing fire and he couldn’t see a single face around him. Panic was setting in quickly as he struggled to breathe. He turned in every direction possible, searching for any sign. A flash of her dress, the sound of her voice, the--

“Killian, quickly!” She shouted, close to a door that lead to a sparsely used hallway. He felt his feet moving, but his brain couldn’t comprehend another thing. It was all too much. He knew what he must do next, and the idea was nauseating at best, and life ending at worst.

Catching up, Killian dragged her through the door into the hall where smoke and fire were minimal. His lungs felt like he’d smoked an entire pipe without a second breath. But seeing her face filled his lungs with the oxygen his body was dying for. Ash coated, hair in disarray, and burnt edges of her dress, and the utter panic on her face made her look even younger than she truly was. Fifteen turned to a scared child. She looked to him for comfort and he had very little offer in that moment. It was his soul duty in this moment to send the princess to somewhere safer. The castle was now compromised, and she could no longer remain. He had no idea where the King and Queen were, neither his commanding officer. He had to make this decision on his own, which was never in their plans. 

Offering her his hand, Killian all but dragged the princess through the halls towards the hidden chamber. There wasn’t a single soul throughout the castle, but Killian chose to believe it was because they escaped the original attack. He had to believe if he were to complete this mission. The princess was crying at his side, terrified, asking of her parents. He squeezed her hand tighter, and continued on. All he wanted to do was stop and offer her comfort, but one moment could be the determining factor if they survived this, and he refused to stop.

“Where are we going, Killian?” She pleaded, as he pushed open the last door leading to the safe room.

“Love, we aren’t going anywhere. You are,” He said, his voice tightening. This was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. It was like the world was punishing him for all the bad deeds he’d ever done. Every wrong step was being punished all in this very moment. His heart felt like it was leaving his body, for her to take wherever this leads her. 

In front of them was an old wardrobe made from a magical tree that allowed travel between realms. It only worked for one, and now was the tragic time to use it. Emma looked back at him, her face filled with pain and betrayal.

“You’re going to send me away? What are you thinking? I can’t leave!” She screamed, backing away from both him and the wardrobe. Shaking her face in disbelief, she refused to meet his eyes. Her hands were up like a barrier, trying to keep herself safe from all the terror around her. 

It wasn’t only the castle burning around them, but Emma’s life as well. Her family was missing, her home was set ablaze, her kingdom in immediate danger, and the only person she trusted with her life was sending her to another world. Alone. 

Killian couldn’t bare to say another word. He knew how cruel this was. He didn’t understand how anyone thought this was a viable plan, sending her somewhere unknown just praying she’d be okay and return one day to them. They didn’t let him in on any important information, to them he was just a footmen there to protect and lead their daughter to the new world.

“No, I won’t, I refuse!” She shouted, shaking her head violently at him. Killian attempted this distance, only to met with a sharp shove back. 

“You promised me,” She yelled, “You promised me you’d wait for me! That you loved me!” Her eyes were filled with tears large enough to fill the entire ocean. 

Killian stepped forward once more, grabbing her arms tightly before she could push him back again, and pulled her close to him. “And I shall! I shall wait till the day you return and marry you. Damn all the politics, the laws, the families. Damn it all, alright love? You’ll return, and you know I always find you, you daft girl. Now you must get in the damned wardrobe and be safe, do you hear me?” Killian commanded, holding her tightly to him. 

Banging was heard on the door, warning that danger was imminent. Someone was trying to enter, and it couldn’t be anyone good. Killian’s hand went to the hilt of his sword as he pulled Emma to the wardrobe. 

“You’re going to get into that god forsaken wardrobe right now.” He told her, finally letting her go as he unsheathed his sword. He could hear the lock starting to give out. Their time was up.

Emma stepped inside the wardrobe, “Promise me,” She demanded. “Promise me, I’ll find you and you’ll have me. Promise me things will be okay.”

“I’ve never let you down milady, now have I?” He said, before kissing her as the door finally broke loose, letting the darkest smoke into the room, so dark that it consumed all light. Without another thought, he shut the wardrobe door, and it sealed all of their fates in that single moment. 

Behind all the smoke stood the one person he feared worst. The Evil Queen. She was dressed in layers of leather, feathers, and scales and the darkness followed her every step.

“You’ve made a very poor mistake, Captain,” She said though her eyes were seemingly filled with joy. “Your kingdom has no rulers now. No princess to rise, no King and Queen to control. Now, whoever shall fill that spot?” She questioned, smiling at him with a darkening smile. 

“No one will bow for you, Regina,” Killian said with disgust, sword pointing toward her with shaky hands. In this moment, his nerves betrayed him. Years of Naval experience, and yet he was shaking like the nineteen year old boy he truly was.

“But they will!” She laughed. “They all will.” 

The smoke was no longer black, but filled with a storm inside them. Lighten crashing through the room and the sound of thunder was deafening. The walls around them were cracking, crumbling. Light blinded him, and left him to darkness.

Emma sat in her room that she shared with three others. This world was nothing like the Enchanted Forest, she quickly learned. Their villages were larger than the capital of the Enchanted Forest, filled with more people she’d ever seen. The technology was nothing like they had at home, which she used to her advantage. She researched constantly on the computers provided at the school she was forced to attend, but with two years of constant searching, it’s as if her land was never real at all. People believed they were stories you told your children at night, people you dressed up as for holidays. With each passing year, she was losing hope she would ever find home. 

In this world she was a poor orphan, with no one to claim her. They say when she turns eighteen they will be kicking her out of this home, who she shared with her foster parents and five other children. They were all dirty and cruel, the children stole and lied. She didn’t fit in this world, and she wasn’t sure she’d ever want to. 

She laid in her bed that night, reading Snow White for the eight hundredth time to bring her some comfort. Sitting in the dark with no light, straining her eyes just to read the one thing that felt real to her. 

With everyone around her calling her crazy, and the state of Massachusetts forcing her into therapy, sometimes she wondered if the things she remembered were real. The way her mother would brush her hair every night and whisper stories of her parents adventures. How her dad taught her to hold a sword like a true king. The moments on the docks where Killian would hold her close an explain every constellation around her, tell her that he can see the stars on her face. The stolen kisses in hallways unoccupied, glances across ballrooms, and his promise to her. 

She questioned if that longing in her heart for him was just her brain tricking her, telling her someone loved her in this cruel loveless world.

Were the stories they told her true? That they’d found her in the woods, injured and confused. Telling her what she remembered wasn’t true. That she was some nameless girl with no one to claim her? Maybe her brain just picked some story she was told as a child and merged it with reality to give her some peace. They say people with memory problems remember false things all the time. Maybe she wasn’t Emma at all. 

Yet she still remembered those blue eyes.


End file.
